fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie 2
Dundersztyc i Major Monogram prowadzą program, w którym wyświetlane są 10 najlepszych piosenek z drugiego sezonu serialu. Dundersztyc ma w planach użycie swojej maszyny śmiechowej, która motywuje ich do śmiania się. Bohaterowie *Narrator *Major Francis Monogram *Heinz Dundersztyc Fineasza i Ferba Muzyczno-Klipowe Odliczanie 2 (Czołówka) Gdy zaczyna się lato, a z latem wakacje, i czasu wolnego jest tyle. Znów pojawia się problem i w mózgu wibracje, jak spędzić najlepiej te chwile... Na przykład: Zrobić rakietę, czy z mumią się pobić, na szczyt Wieży Eiffla się wdrapać. I odkryć to, czego choć nie ma, to jest, Fineasz: Hej! szympansa szamponem ochlapać. Pływać pośród fal, roboty tworzyć też, Geniusza znaleźć też mózg. Fineasz: Jest tutaj! Za ptakiem dodo gnać, bazgrać na mapie coś, siostrze wymyślać od kóz! Fretka: Fineasz! Sam widzisz, że zrobić wiele się da, nim będzie się do szkoły iść, Fineasz: Chodź Pepe! więc z nami bądź, Fineasz oraz Ferb to wszystko zrobią dziś! x2 Fretka: Mamo! Fineasz i Ferb znowu hałasują! (Koniec czołówki) Narrator: Dzisiaj w odcinku występują Dundersztyc i Major Monogram, którzy będą klipy dawać od 10 do 1. Major Monogram i Dundersztyc: Witajcie! Dundersztyc: Dlaczego nazywają się Francis, a nie inaczej? Major Monogram: To jest moje imię, dobra nie gadamy o imieniach tylko o piosenkach. Puszczamy klip nr 10! Piosenka Postawcie ocenę mi ♪'Baljeet Rai': O tak! Chcę wam wszystkim coś powiedzieć! Oszukano bezczelnie mnie tam, gdzie chciałem się nauczyć grać! "Oceny w życiu istotne są", słowa te od najmłodszych pamiętam lat. Baljeet i Fineasz: Zróbcie tak jak w szkole, czy przypomnieć mam to wam? Skala ocen jest od dwa do pięć! Baljeet: Straciłem tylko czas, nauka poszła w las i do uczenia się straciłem chęć! Postawcie ocenę mi! Fineasz i Ferb: Postawcie ocenę mi! Postawcie ocenę mi! Baljeet: Niech wreszcie ktoś oceni mnie! Postawcie ocenę mi! Fineasz i Ferb: Postawcie ocenę mi! Postawcie ocenę mi! Baljeet: Bo komuś wnet poskarżę się! Postawcie ocenę mi! Fineasz i Ferb: Postawcie ocenę mi! Postawcie ocenę mi! Baljeet: Nic więcej nie powiem, już cierpi moje zdrowie, ja wiem! ' Fineasz i Ferb': Postawcie ocenę mi! Postawcie ocenę mi! Baljeet: I piątka ma być! U, jestem taki zły! I złość znów we mnie wrze, nie uspokoję wcale się! Nie będę płakać, bo przyszedłem tutaj, by zmienić wreszcie system ten! Rodzice mówią: "przestań, to i tak niczego nie da, sami też chcieliśmy zmienić świat!" Ale ja zrobię inaczej i pokażę wszystkim starszym ile rock and roll jest jeszcze wart! Oceńcie mnie! Fineasz i Ferb: Postawcie ocenę mi! Postawcie ocenę mi! Baljeet: Jak długo jeszcze czekać mam?! Oceńcie mnie! Fineasz i Ferb: Postawcie ocenę mi! Postawcie ocenę mi! Baljeet: I to najlepiej jak się da! Oceńcie mnie! Fineasz i Ferb: Postawcie ocenę mi! Postawcie ocenę mi! Baljeet: Nie proszę wcale was, tylko żądam póki czas, ja wiem! Fineasz i Ferb: Postawcie ocenę mi! Postawcie ocenę mi! Baljeet: Oceńcie mnie!♪ Po piosence: Dundersztyc: I jaka teraz piosenka? Bo wiesz... nie mówiłeś mi tego... ? Major Monogram: Bądź cierpliwy sznyclu Dundersztyc: Sznyclu?! Przypominasz mi jak miałem skoczyć do wody i.... Major Monogram: Te twoje retrospekcje są strasznie nudne Dundersztyc: Cicho bądź! Major Monogram: Ok, koniec gadania no puszczamy,puszczamy! Klip nr 9! Piosenka Patrzymy i czekamy ♪Patrzymy i czekamy, Naszych oczu i uszu nadstawiamy. Z pozoru wszystko widać, Lecz za chwilę może Zniknąć gdzieś. Wpatrujmy się mocno, Wpatrujmy się z całych sił! Bo może się okazać, Że go nie ma, Choć był! Czy czary, czy magia, Czy ktoś sobie z nas kpi? Więc patrzymy i czekamy. Wlepiamy mocno gały Aż z orbit wyjdą nam I dopóki mama nie wróci Do domu, to musi Tu stać! Więc nie waż się Mrugnąć, bo nikt Nie wie, czy to Nie zniknie gdzieś! Więc patrzymy, czekamy, Więc patrzymy, czekamy, I patrzymy, czekamy, Patrzymy...♪ Po piosence: Dundersztyc: Och, teraz przez cały dzień nie mrugnę ani razu Major Monogram: Urocze ale przestań Dundersztyc: Tak,tak ok... i to wszystko. Och,teraz przez cały dzień nie mrugnę. (itd to Dundersztyc mówił) Makor Monogram: Puszczamy klip nr 8! Piosenka Kolejka W tle całej piosenki Nasza szybka kolejka górska! Izabela': Fineasz! To na pewno bezpieczne? ''Fineasz: No pewnie!'' ♪To jak leniwa przejażdżka w piękny dzień! Lecz pionowym uskokiem zaczyna się! Lecz najpierw dwie zasady, które każdy zna! Nie wychylać się! I lepiej zapiąć też pas! Permanecer sentados, por favor. Czyli zedrzyj głos! O tak! Mknąć korkociągiem wokół szos! Na głowę spadnie gumowy wąż! Wszyscy z drogi bo nie wiem co to stop! I w błoto hop! Uwaga!♪ muzyka ♪Coraz szybciej, i dalej gnać! Nie powiem już nic, zaraz odlecę jak ptak! Zatem krzyczę z całej siły: by usłyszał mnie świat! Buford: Mam dziś brązowe gacie, więc nie zostanie ślad! Fineasz: W głowie się zakręci, kiszki skręcą się! Ta kolejka super jest! Razem! Fineasz i dzieci: aa-aa-aa! Ferb: Razem! Fineasz i dzieci: aa-aa-aa! Ferb: Razem! Fineasz i dzieci: aa-aa-aa! Fineasz: Dobra nasza! Buford: '''Złapałem plakat! '''Dzieci: aaaaaa!♪ Po piosence: Major Monogram: U chce mi się zaszaleć! Dundersztyc: Taa, mi się chce biegać w lewo,prawo brawo! Brawa dla piosenki brawo! (klaszczą) Dundersztyc: Dobra, dobra koniec. Puszczamy klip nr 7! Piosenka Ten dziobak już mną nie steruje ♪'Dundersztyc:' Uwierzcie ludzie, No bo nie rozumiem sam: Spadłem z góry na dół, I teraz klej na rękach mam. I przykleiły mi się płyty! Tłum: Co? D: Winylowe płyty! Kleją mi się wciąż do rąk i przestać nie wiem jak! T: Więc graj! D: To nie ja, to dziobak robi ze mną to co chce, T: Co? D: To dziobak ze mną robi to co chce! Więc powiem jeszcze raz: To były dziwne okoliczności! T: Dziwne okoliczności! D: Spadłem z góry na dół, Klej na rękach mam! Płyty się kleją, a ja gram , I przestać nie wiem jak! T: Więc graj! Więc graj! D: Nie przestanę, bo utknąłem! Dziobak robi ze mną to, co chce, I schował się pod stołem! T: Dziobak robi z nim co tylko chce! Co? osoba z tłumu: O, rozumiem, dziobak jest metaforą wszystkiego co nas dołuje! To korporacje są dziobakiem! T: Polityka jest dziobakiem! Nauczyciel jest dziobakiem! osoba z tłumu: Mój akurat jest jeżem... T: Społeczeństwo jest dziobakiem! Rodzice są dziobakiem! Mass media są dziobakiem! To wszystko propaganda, bo każdego kontroluje jakiś dziobak! D: Tylko mnie! T: Każdego kontroluje jakiś dziobak! D: Nie przestanę, bo utknąłem! T: Każdego kontroluje jakiś dziobak! D: To nie żadna metafora, A ten dziobak, który mną steruje, Schował się pod stołem! Chwila! Już go tutaj nie ma! Ej! Ten dziobak już mną nie steruje! Ten dziobak juz mną nie steruje!♪ Po piosence: Major Monogram: Wow, umiesz rapować? Dundersztyc: Najpierw, Pepe pan dziobak mną sterował, a póżniej już nie i umiałem. A gdzie on jest? Major Monogram: Właśnie przyszedł nasz specjalny gość. Dundersztyc: Kto? Major Monogram: Pepe pan dziobak ja wolę na to mówić Agent P. (Pojawia się Pepe) Dundersztyc: Niech to! Znowu mi niszczy plany! Major Monogram: Dobra, możesz idź Agencie P! Doktorku jakie plany? Dundersztyc: Póżniej Ci powiem. Puszczamy klip nr 6! Piosenka Nie jestem z cukru ♪'Fretka:' A-a-a-a-ale. (całą piosenkę) Baljeet: Nie jestem z cukru, o nie. Nie jestem z cukru, o nie. Chłopakiem jestem i nie jestem z cukru, o nie. Twa matka ma opaskę, więc nie widzi nic. Chciała kijem walnąć mnie, nie jestem z cukru, o nie!♪ ''Buford: Głąb to nie piniata!'' Po piosence: Major Monogram: Haha! Dobre! Umieram ze śmiechu! Dundersztyc: Póżniej będziesz Cię śmiał jeszcze gorzej! Major Monogram: Co masz na myśli? Dundersztyc: Dowiesz Cię później! Major Monogram: Puszczamy klip nr 5! Piosenka AGLET ♪'Fineasz:' Gdyby nie sznurowadło, to z nogi spadłby but. Nie od dziś wszyscy wiedzą to. Chór: (i publiczność) A-G-L-E-T, wie już każdy. Fineasz: Wszyscy skaczemy, ile sił, tak, tak, tak. Chór: '''A-G-L-E-T, (AGLET!) wie to każdy. '''Fineasz: (Cały świat zasznurujemy.) (8x)♪ '''Fineasz: Panie i panowie, moja siostra, Fretka!'' ♪'Fretka:' I zaśpiewajmy wszyscy jeszcze raz, Bo każdy dobrze już wie. Końcówka sznurówki nazywa się... eee...♪ Ej, no, chwilunia! To bez znaczenia! Nie wierzę, że tak łatwo dałam się omamić! Fineasz: Ja nie wierzę, że jeszcze nie pamiętasz. Powtórzyliśmy to słowo w piosence setki razy. Pan z tłumu: Więcej piosenek o agletach! Pani z tłumu:Tak, one są bardzo ważne. ♪'Fineasz:' Gdyby nie sznurowadło, to z nogi spadłby but. Nie od dziś wszyscy wiedzą to. A-G-L-E-T, wie już każdy. Wszyscy skaczmy, ile sił. Tak! Chór:'''A-G-L-E-T '''Fineasz: (I cały świat zasznurujemy!) Chór: AGLET! Wie to każdy. Fineasz (z chórem): Od ziemi do gwiazd!♪ Fretka: (krzyczy w tle) To jakaś kpina! Po piosence: Dundersztyc: Pamiętam Agleta. Major Monogram: A byłeś na Agletowym koncercie? Dundersztyc: Nie. Uwaga! Sznurowadła Ci się rozwiązały! Major Monogram: Pewnie to jest pułapka? Dundersztyc: Nie. Major Monogram: Racja! Nie ma pułapki. Dundersztyc: Mówiłem! Puszczamy klip nr 1! Raczej klip nr 4! Piosenka Co robicie? ♪'Izabela: '''Jestem ciekawską sąsiadką od lat, Gdy przychodzę tu co dzień, to pytam was tak: Co robicie? Co robicie? Jaki na dzisiaj jest plan? Co robicie? Co robicie? Bo bardzo dzisiaj pomóc chcę wam. Co robicie? (Co robicie?) Co robicie? Nie chcę narzucać się. Co robicie? (Co robicie?) Co robicie? Może choć jeden z was oświeci dziś mnie? Kiedy py-y-y-y-tam Co robicie? Mój ukochany, ty wciąż nie wiesz, że każdego dnia wzdycham, by zobaczyć cię. i rzec: Co robicie? (Co robicie?) Co robicie? Proszę powiedzcie mi Co robicie? (Co robicie?) Co robicie? Bo nie chcę nudzić się dziś A więc py-y-y-y-tam... Co robicie ?♪ Po piosence: Dundersztyc: Wow, ta dziewczynka się w nim zakochała? Major Monogram: Tak! Nie słyszałeś? "Mój ukochany"? Dundersztyc: Słyszałem, słyszałem. Miałem Ci pokazać co robię, więc oto mój Śmiecho-inator. Major Monogram: Po co go zrobiłeś? Dundersztyc: Z nudów. Puszczamy klip nr 3! Piosenka Dziś przeskoczymy świat ♪W podróż wybierzmy się! Tyle jest pięknych miejsc! Ale ucieka nam czas! Więc lepiej zbierzmy się, i razem przeskoczmy świat! Skaczmy najdalej co sił, to chyba Bałtyk był! Sprawdziłem mój GPS, i dobrze wiem już, że dziś przeskoczymy świat! Nad Chińskim Murem skok w dal! Miniemy Taj Mahal! I hopsa do Rzymskiego Koloseum, Koloseum! To szalona podróż więc, gdy wszystko zobaczyć chcesz, nawet nie mrugnij bo, coś przegapisz, coś przegapisz! Na chwile chciałby stanąć każdy z nas! Lecz musimy z słońcem wciąż gnać! Zawieszenie Gumowe, kadłub i skrzydła dwa, odrzutowy silnik. To dzięki nim dziś przeskoczymy świat! A to nie wszystko wszak, lecimy prawie jak ptak! Czy zapomniałem wspomnieć, że będziemy dziś skakać! Skakać, skakać, skakać, skakać, skakać! Skakać skakać skakać skakać! Dziś przeskoczymy świat! Dziś przeskoczymy świat! Dziś przeskoczymy świat!♪ Po piosence: Major Monogram: Więc nie dokończyłem, dlaczego go budowałeś? Dundersztyc: Żeby się z Ciebie śmiać! Strzelamy! (Major Monogram został potrzelony przez Śmiecho-inator) Przez ten czas. Puszczamy klip nr 2! Piosenka Wierz mi! ♪'Fretka:' Wierz mi! I nie rób dziwnych min! Wierz mi! Wszystko pokażę Ci! Wierz mi! To nie jest trudne bo, Wierz mi! w ogródku budują to! Zima w lecie to, jeszcze nic! '''Linda:' Nie widziałam. Fretka: I na księżyc skoczyli hyc! Linda: Nie widziałam. Fretka: Przez nich cierpie noc i dzień! Linda: Oh Fretko! Fretka: Kiedyś teleportowali mnie! Linda: '''Teraz to już przesadziłaś! '''Fretka: Zrobili łódź podwodną! Górski prom! Straszny, nawiedzony dom! Wiedli bydło poprzez sklep! Zamienili noc na dzień! W kosmos wystrzelili mnie! Na Marsie obudziłam się!♪ nabiera oddech ♪Wprowadzili w modzie nowy trend! Urządzili w domu sklep! Przez nich jestem jakimś cepem! Wciąż pytają "gdzie jest Pepe"! Skarb odkryli, To nie żart! Zrobili wielki zamek z kart! Jaskiniowca co się spasł! I kolejkę drugi raz!♪ Po piosence: Dundersztyc: Będzie jeszcze jakaś piosenka? Major Monogram: (Przez Śmiecho-inator śmieje się) Cicho Doktorku! Dundersztyc: No ok,ok. Major Monogram: (Przez Śmiecho-inator śmieje się) A teraz piosenka na którą wszyscy czekali! Klip nr 1! Piosenka Lato to wrażeń moc ♪'Fineasz:' Za nami bardzo długi dzień i wątpić zaczynałem Izabela: '''że nie uda nam się wrócić, że wyzwaniu nie sprostamy. '''Fineasz i Izabela: '''Słońce zaszło już i skończył się najwspanialszy lata dzień, a kiedy wzejdzie jutro znów zapytam cię. Powiedz co będziemy robić dziś? Najważniejsze to mocno chcieć, a wszystko jest możliwe, bo wiemy co, gdzie i jak (wiemy co gdzie i jak). Będziemy marzyć, ważyć, mnożyć, tworzyć. Świat przed nami się otworzy, nim dzień minie i słońce zajdzie znów. '''Fineasz: Gdy tylko się obudzisz do zabawy rusz. Izabela: Nie krępuj się, fantazji wodze puść. Fineasz i Izabela: Czeka nas masa wrażeń, słońce świeci już. Gdzie nie spojrzysz przygód wokół niezliczona moc i nigdy nie przestawaj, nigdy nie miej dość. Kto czas marnuje tego w mig zaskoczy noc, ciemna noc. Lato to wrażeń moc (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato jest po to, by bez przerwy bawić się, a umiar odstawić w kąt Lato to wrażeń moc!♪ Fretka: Dobra ja też zaśpiewam. Fineasz:: Nie krępuj się. ♪'Fretka:' Połowę świata dziś przebyłam, nie wiedziałam co i jak, dzięki wam się odnalazłam, więc dlatego powiem tak: myślałam, że na znajomości z wami mogę tylko stracić, dziś wiem, że mam najcudowniejszych super młodszych braci. W życiu trzeba w coś mocno wierzyć, dzisiaj ja uwierzyłam w was i nadszedł czas gdy wreszcie tak dumna jestem z was (Fineasz: Tak, dumna jesteś z nas), sądziłam, że to nam nie uda się, jednak osiągnęliśmy razem cel, niech te słowa dziś usłyszy cały świat! Czas może ci służyć, a więc nie bój się, (Fineasz: właśnie) Rusz do tańca, niech muzyka niesie cię, (Fineasz: Załapała) Świat wielką sceną jest, więc występ zacznij swój! (Fineasz: Słuchajcie ludzie, załapała) I nie trać chwili, tylko z krzesła wstań, (Fineasz: Tak) Nie ma co czekać, ruszaj śmiało w tan! (Fineasz: I o to dokładnie chodzi) Kto czas marnuje, tego w mig zaskoczy noc... Fineasz: Ciemna noc! Fineasz i Fretka: Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Fineasz, Fretka i Izabela: Lato jest po to by bez przerwy bawić się, a umiar odstawić w kąt! Fineasz i Izabela: Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to jest ten czas, letni czas dla każdego z nas, zaśpiewajmy razem głośno to! Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc!)♪ (Fretka:'Jeremiasz! Wróciłeś wcześniej?) ('Jeremiasz:'Tęskniłem za moją dziewczyną.) ('Fretka:'U, chyba się nie przesłyszałam.) ('Jeremiasz:'Za tym musimy coś dokończyć.) ('Fretka:'Naprawdę? Co?.) ('Jeremiasz:'''To (całują się) ♪(Ferb:' Baby! Baby! Baby! Baby!) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) I rób to co chcesz i jak chcesz, i kiedy chcesz, przecież sam o tym dobrze wiesz! Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato to wrażeń moc! (Lato to wrażeń moc) Lato zawsze się kończy zbyt wcześnie, jak na złość bo lata nigdy dość Lato to wrażeń moc!♪('Fineasz:''' Ej! Gdzie jest Pepe?.) Po piosence: Dundersztyc: Czemu mój inator przestał działać? Major Monogram: Przez tą piosenkę. Dundersztyc: A niech Cię piosenko Lato to wrażeń moc! Major Monogram: Już koniec odcinka. Dundersztyc pożegnaj Cię. Dundersztyc: Nieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Major Monogram: Chyba Cie już nie pożegna. Do następnego odcinka "Fineasza i Ferba muzyczno-klipowego odliczania 3" Tym razem będą piosenki z trzeciego sezonu. Jakie są Wasze ulubione piosenki z trzeciego sezonu? Tu piszcie Wasze ulubione piosenki z trzeciego sezonu: Hejka :) KONIEC Piosenki W odliczaniu # Lato to wrażeń moc # Wierz mi! # Dziś przeskoczymy świat # Co robicie? # AGLET (wersja rozszerzona) # Nie jestem z cukru # Ten dziobak już mną nie steruje # Kolejka # Patrzymy i czekamy # Postawcie ocenę mi